science_adventurefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
My White Ribbon
}} My White Ribbon est une musique de l'anime Steins;Gate. Elle apparaît pour la première fois lors du neuvième épisode, en musique de fond dans le MayQueen+Nyan². Elle a été écrite et composée par Chiyomaru Shikura, arrangée par Toshimichi Isoe, puis chantée par Afilia Saga East. Paroles Rōmaji = Akuma no o-shiro no rouya ni tozasare Ouji-sama wo matteru kanashii o-hime-sama Sore ga watashi tte yumemiru HOWAITO RIBON Kono kimochi ga benkyou no jama suru Yozora ni maichitta tenshi no hane wo te ni sureba Kitto koi mo tsutawaru tte MAMA kara kiita otogibanashi mo... Do you remember zutto shinjirareru BURIRIANTO ano fune de yukou ooki na kono sora ni ukabete itsuka kanau Yeah! sono hi made Aoki nanatsu no umi e to tabidachi no SEIRU wo oroshite yume wa tsuzuku Yeah! doko made mo I know it. You can open the door. Because the new world waits there. AFIRIA no kaze wo AFIRIA no kaze wo Tatta hitotsu no GARASU no kutsu e to Ashi wo ireru sono toki DOKIDOKI no shunkan Itsu mo me ga sameru setsunai HOWAITO RIBON Konna koto ja DANSU wa odorenai Ryuusei wo sagashite negaigoto wo tsutaetara Kitto yume ni chikazuku tte PAPA ga utatta komoriuta de mo... Do you remember kitto wasurenai yo BURIRIANTO oozora wo kakeru sono IMEEJI ga HONTO ni naru itsuka kanau Yeah! sono hi made Houyuru aoki sougen to chiheisen no tsuzuku BAADO BYUU yume wa tooku Yeah! doko made mo I know it. You can open the door. Because the new world waits there. AFIRIA no kaze wo AFIRIA no kaze wo BURIRIANTO ano fune de yukou ooki na kono sora ni ukabete itsuka kanau Yeah! sono hi made Aoki nanatsu no umi e to tabidachi no SEIRU wo oroshite yume wa tsuzuku Yeah! doko made mo I know it. You can open the door. Because the new world waits there. AFIRIA no kaze wo AFIRIA no kaze woAnimekaillou.com - My White Ribbon |-| Français = J'étais une princesse retenue prisonnière dans un château maléfique, Attendant tristement mon prince. C'était le ruban blanc dont je rêvais. Ces sentiments ne font que gêner mes études. Si tu obtiens les ailes d'ange qui s'éparpillent dans le ciel nocturne, Tu pourras confier ton amour. Maman m'avait raconté un tel conte de fée. Tu t'en souviens ? J'y ai toujours cru. Allons naviguer sur le vaste ciel avec ce bateau brillant ! Un jour, mon amour et mon rêve se réaliseront. Oui ! Jusqu'à ce jour, Abaissons la voile et allons voyager sur les sept mer bleues ! Mes rêves brillent et se poursuivront partout, oui ! Je le sais, tu peux ouvrir la porte, car un nouveau monde attend derrière, C'est le vent d'Afilia ! C'est le vent d'Afilia ! Le moment où je mettrai mon pied dans l'unique chaussure de verre, Mon cœur bat en cet instant rien qu'en y pensant. Ce serait un triste ruban blanc de toujours garder ses yeux ouverts. De cette façon, je ne pourrais pas danser ! Si je formule mon souhait après avoir cherché une étoile filante, Je m'approcherai de mon rêve. Papa m'avait chanté une telle berceuse. Tu t'en souviens ? Je ne l'oublierai sûrement jamais. Allons courir dans le vaste ciel, et cette vision deviendra réelle ! Un jour, mon amour et mon rêve se réaliseront. Oui ! Jusqu'à ce jour, La prairie verte pousse et l'horizon s'étend du point de vue d'un oiseau ! Mes rêves brillent et continuent au loin, partout, oui ! Je le sais, tu peux ouvrir la porte, car un nouveau monde attend derrière, C'est le vent d'Afilia ! C'est le vent d'Afilia ! Allons naviguer sur le vaste ciel avec ce bateau brillant ! Un jour, mon amour et mon rêve se réaliseront. Oui ! Jusqu'à ce jour, Abaissons la voile et allons voyager sur les sept mer bleues ! Mes rêves brillent et se poursuivront partout, oui ! Je le sais, tu peux ouvrir la porte, car un nouveau monde attend derrière, C'est le vent d'Afilia ! C'est le vent d'Afilia ! Références Navigation Catégorie:Musiques de Steins;Gate